Contest 9
The ninth Captions contest features Mario shocked while reading a letter. In front of him is the Mushroom King. Winners Blue indicates first prize winner. Yellow indicates good prize winners. Jeff the Great: Mario: Wow, the IRS is really serious this year! Blue Boo: Mario: OH MY GOODNESS, The pirates have captured the princess! And they wrote it all in Chinese! Lil Miss Game & Watch: Mario: There aren't that many toilets in the castle, are there? Captions *Zeus **Mushroom King: Ooh, my nose is cute… *Coco **Mario is trying to read the Mushroom King's note but doesn't understand Poison Mushrooms. **Mushroom King: Can you read for me, Mario? *Videogamerpat **King: Hmm… WOW! I have a beard! *Blue Boo **Mario: OH MY GOODNESS, The pirates have captured the princess! And they wrote it all in Chinese! *Lil Miss Game & Watch **Mushroom King: If I didn't have a beard I'd look like Luigi. Imagine that! **Mario: There aren't that many toilets in the castle, are there? **Mario: I really don't think that this is a recipe for oatmeal. For one thing, there are no oats. **Mushroom King: Should I have told Mario it was a joke? *Toddy Koopa **Mario is horrified as he reads Bowser's plans to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom, but he is unaware he's reading the ingredients on the conditioner bottle. **Mushroom King: Oh no, are you sure Bowser's going to blow up the universe? So I guess he's not going to like that gift basket I sent him! **Mario: Do you really think Wario is going to like this GET SICK card? *coolgirl **Mario: Look what Bowser sent us: I hate you, you hate me, we're arch enemies like they should be with a chainsaw in the neck and a rifle in the head, I'll be ruler once you're dead! **Mario: Well, I tried to be nice by charging you 20 dollars for me to make that picture instead of 50, but you had to trick me into signing the paper when it actually said -20 dollars! *Orlando **Everyone has always wondered why Bowser tells his arch-nemesis his plan of attack. **Mario: OH NO, LUIGI TURNED EVIL! *Ludwig 222 **Mario: King, this paper says that if you look behind the curtain, you will win (drumroll)absolutely nothing! *Game Guy **Mario: Well, King, do you want this fabulous picture of yourself, or would you like whatever is behind curtain #2? *Lord Wilco **When you're dumb enough to hand out your credit card to Wendy O. Koopa, then you might have a lot of angry debt-collectors after you for a long time. *Panzer Koopa **Mushroom King: I sure hope those ingredients aren't too disturbing, but we need them to bake pasta from now on! *Banjie **Mario: Uh oh, King. Your car payment's late… **Mario: I don't know, King. Your art is fine, but your penmanship can use some work… *Ludwiggy Koopa **Mario: Oh no! It says if I don't pay a million coins, my eyes will stay stuck together forever! *luigi_alex **Here we see Mario's bill for the extra chunky canned pork. *Crazykoopa **Mushroom King: Oh! It says that I have a higher IQ than you, Mario. Surprising, huh? *Ara **At least the Mushroom King has personal hygiene awareness. *Jasmine **Mario: Before you brush your beard with poison, stuff your armpits with with peanut butter, spin around three times with a bag of Meow Mix on your head, and sing The Barbie Talking Townhouse song. *Gamechamp **Note: This note is to inform you that the princess, also known as Peach and Princess Toadstool, has been taken, kidnapped, taken without permission, was transported to a place without wanting, by me, who you will never know who I am, I will be unknown… *Introbulus **Mario: Okay, I'll read the hate note back to you. (Ahem!) Dear Joe's Pizza Palace, The last pizza I got had anchovies on it… *Arim **Mario: I didn't know your hate mail was THIS harsh, King. *Mark P. **Mario: Uh… King, why do you call that a shopping list when it's about Koopas, anyway? **Mario doesn't know if the paper is King Toadstool's "To Do" List or not. **Mario is reading Koopa's wish list while The King is reading… his beard. **Mushroom King: Mario, are you sure that to fight Bowser you need to have a toothbrush to brush his teeth? **Mario: The manual says… hey, this isn't it! *Jeff the Great **Mario: Wow, the IRS is really serious this year! Category:Captions